


An Itch to Scratch

by killerweasel



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Kaiju Newton Geiszler, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 14:58:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt has an itch to scratch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Itch to Scratch

Title: An Itch to Scratch  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: kaiju!Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb  
Word Count: 400  
Rating: PG-13  
A/N: AU after the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: n/a  
Summary: Newt has an itch to scratch.

_Come on, Hermann, scratch harder._

"Do you have idea how disgusting this is?" Muttering under his breath, Hermann changed the angle of the metal-bristled brush. "Next time you're shedding, someone else is going to have the honor of helping you get rid of the old skin."

 _Like anyone else is going to even want to come near me now that I look like this._ Newt snorted. _Besides, do you really want Tendo or Mako seeing all of me? **Everything** is peeling._

Rolling his eyes, Hermann took a step back. "Lift up your wings, but don't knock me over this time, Newton." While Newt's wings weren't strong enough to lift him off the ground, they certainly looked impressive. Using his free hand, Hermann touched the soft skin of the closest wing.

The growl Newt made was almost a purr. _Keep that up and you're going to have a very horny Kaiju on your hands._ He wiggled all six of his eyebrow ridges at Hermann.

Hermann gave Newt a look as he dealt with the skin on Newt's back. "I seem to remember a very horny Kaiju discovering exactly how long his new tongue was and what he could do to himself with it instead of using it on his partner."

Newt's cheeks flushed an iridescent blue. _It was only once! Every guy has always wondered if it was possible to do that. My tongue is almost two feet long, Hermann._

The last of the dead skin fell to the floor. "Your color changed." Hermann ran his fingers along Newt's chest. "I can still see the outlines of your tattoos in the patterns of your scales, but the blue is much darker now."

 _I have to go see._ He walked over to the bathroom mirror. _Whoa. I wonder if I'll change every time I shed._ Newt twisted from side to side, looking at his body. _I look awesome._

"You can look awesome while cleaning up this mess from the floor." Hermann held out a broom and dust pan. "Once you're finished, perhaps you'd like to join me in bed."

_Meh, cleaning. Can't we just leave it for now?_

"Absolutely not." He pushed the items into Newt's hands. "That is your skin, not mine." Hermann leaned in closer and whispered something in Newt's ear. All the spots on Newt's back suddenly lit up blue. "Don't keep me waiting, Newton."

_I'll be right there!_


End file.
